


Those Who Open Our World Wider

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never noticed, but without meaning to, she has done so many things that is because of him pushing his way into her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Open Our World Wider

**Author's Note:**

> Those Who Open Our World Wider

Those Who Open Our World Wider

There are people

Who upon meeting them

Force us into situations

That

We would never experience otherwise.

When I opened that door,

I encountered such a person.

Mistaken for being a boy,

I was forced into the host club

To pay a debt.

The host club forced me

Into new and different situations,

But it was him,

The "King",

Who opened my world wider

Than it was before.

I experienced

Things I probably would've

Never experienced

Without the host club

And him...my Senpai.

He showed me

The world of the rich

Through a child's eye

And

He opened not just my world,

But the world of each of our friends,

But not the same way

As he did for me.

He opened my world

And slowed me down

So I could learn to take life in.

My Senpai

Made me realize

That I could count on him

When thunderstorms come

And the thunder scares me

Into hiding.

I couldn't help realize

After coming down with a cold

That I had fallen in love

With my Senpai.

 **A/N: Well this is my first Ouran fanfic to be published. I am currently working on an Ouran fanfic that will be a two-shot called After Two Years. Here is the summary: After waking up from a two-year-long coma, things have changed, people have died, but the members of the Host Club are still the same.**


End file.
